Because I love you
by Akina Tsukana
Summary: Hikaru wakes up in the middle of the night with a big surprise for Haruhi. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School host club.

Because I love you

They met as high school freshmen and now they were freshmen once again, only this time they were in college. Hikaru Hitachiin inhaled as he took in his surroundings. He was in his dorm room, not sure of the time, but he naturally assumed it was after midnight. He could hear his fellow neighbors' scurrying around in the hallway, being loud and most likely drunk.

He rolled his eyes as his eyes tried to focus. It was obviously the reason why he had suddenly awakened this late at night. He took another deep breath as he felt the warm body next to him stir slightly. She mumbled a few words that made absolutely no sense at all before wrapping her arm around his waist and placing her head on his chest.

Hikaru chuckled as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Haruhi Fujioka had become someone extremely special to him. He never knew that he would want someone other than his twin brother Kaoru by his side, but then she strolled into his life. She was harshly honest, but yet extremely sweet. Hikaru found himself infatuated with her and soon in love.

His eyes had now adjusted to the dark and the faint moonlight was more than enough light that he needed. Over two years had gone by since they had officially begun to go out. His golden orbs landed on the calendar that was connected to his clock. The date glowed in bright red as if letting him know the reason for his girlfriend's surprise visit.

He licked his lips as he recalled everything that had happened only a few hours before. His member suddenly became erect as he imagined her lust filled face as she moaned his name countless times. Her long slender legs that opened willfully for him time and time again-the adorable expressions she made when he ventured inside of her. He wanted her again, and he wanted her now.

Sitting up slightly Haruhi's head was still rested on his chest as she slept peacefully. It always amazed him that she could sleep through some of the loudest noises and not wake up. Even if you moved her and tapped her she wouldn't even stir, but if you turned on the lights she would wake up instantly.

Hikaru laughed at the memory of when they had to get time sensitive lights just to get her to wake up for classes. He looked down at her and stroked her hair softly. When they had begun going out, Haruhi had decided it was time to let her hair grow out again. That also meant coming out to the school and admitting that she wasn't a guy but a girl. The news didn't affect people like the host club expected, instead it made her more popular and it was in demand that she remain a "hostess." Not only did she gain male customers but females still liked to be in her company, and she didn't seem to mind it at all.

Hikaru got a headache when he thought back on that time. She had so many guys asking her out that it was hard for him to get close to her at times. But finally he had asked her with the help of Kaoru and she became off limits to everyone else and only his.

Lifting her head up slightly he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead. He loved kissing her forehead. Haruhi had asked him once before why he did it so much and he didn't have an answer. It was just one of the simple ways he could show her how much he cared. And so she was satisfied with that answer.

"Hikaru," Haruhi whispers softly. Her voice is hoarse from sleep and her eyes are still closed. The boy could feel her slightly shifting positions as her lips brushed his chest. Before she could get comfortable he grabbed her and pulled her close to him once more.

"Hikaru…" She sighed as she opened her brown eyes. Her chocolate orbs stared at him unfocused. "why are you up so late?" she asked with a bit of surprise.

Hikaru grinned widely as he kissed her lips. "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"Us?" Haruhi asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at her cell phone as she looked at the time. "You're up thinking about us at three in the morning?" she asked with a bit of concern.

Hikaru nodded. He wanted to tell her it was nothing bad but at times he liked to see her sweat.

"Haruhi, do you love me?" He asked not looking at her.

The girl frowned as she looked away. "I'm not going to answer that." She said annoyed.

"I want you to," Hikaru answered as he kissed her ear. He parted his lips and let his tongue glide over its passage. He heard Haruhi let out a soft moan as her body became a bit more comfortable in his arms.

"Hikaru, yes I love you."

"Well then marry me." He demanded calmly.

Haruhi turned to him and looked at him in disbelief. "I…"

Hikaru watched her stutter over her words for at least a minute. It always fascinated him that such a composed person as Haruhi could lose her cool at times. However, she shouldn't have been surprised considering he had been hinting at this for the past two months, but sometimes things just seemed to fly over her head without her thinking much of it.

"Just say yes," he coaxed as he watched her with pure admiration.

"Yes."

The end

A/N: No point of this really, I just thought the senerio was kind of cute. I hoped you all liked it.


End file.
